Aching For Home (Karry Challenge)
by Silver-Infinite
Summary: Barry finds himself stuck on Kara's earth that doesn't him make a happy camper, but never the less he must learn how to adapt. However, after finding out some heavy familial revelations that are only exclusive on E38 makes Barry feel more alone already than he's. To stop himself from feeling that way he must meet the closest person who shares half of a blood tie with him.
1. Earth 38: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story; they belong to their respective properties, but fair warning I've altered some Supergirl related elements. Exg Kara never like James than more just a friend and while this story does discuss Myriad plus everything that was related to that. There would not be any other newcomers arriving to Earth in a Pod because Kara doesn't need double the guide duty because she's just going be focus on a certain someone ;)**

**A/N: Hey! I am back with another story. I am responding to Karry Master's World's Finest Challenge. If you enjoy Barry/Kara pairing go check their fan fictions. There's also Sigma who has great Karry stories as well, give him a look. They also have a Facebook page: Fanfiction Milma Verse Page P.S. I dedication this entry to Sigma!**

**Prompt: Unable to return home at the end of Worlds Finest, Barry has to make a life for himself away from his friend and family, with only Kara Danvers his guide to this new world.**

* * *

**The Beginning**

You really think this is gonna work?" Kara Danvers also known as Supergirl asked as she stood beside him. That man, Barry Allen, also known as the Flash was from another universe and needed Kara's help to get home.

"Well, watching Livewire and Banshee work together reminded me of something that we tried on my Earth once. You and I join forces literally. We combine your speed with my speed. If you throw me forward at your fastest, then I might just break the dimensional barrier and get back home." Barry said.

"What? What do you mean? Like a race?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Think you can keep up, Girl of Steel? " Barry chuckled and Kara responded with a laugh of her own.

"Just you watch, Scarlet Speedster. All right. I'm going to miss you, Barry Allen."

"I'm really gonna miss you too, Kara Danvers aka Kara Zor-El. Which is your alien name. Because you're an alien which I think is very cool."

"Um well it's a customary Kryptonian name custom, but I'm glad you find my name cool along with my alien status." Kara said while trying to fight off a blush oh Rao she felt like a school girl right now who was by a very attractive guy.

"Hey you remember when I told you to take things slow? That's good advice for a superhero, but lousy advice for getting together with that special somebody. So don't take too much time doing that."

"Yeah ok," Kara said with a wistful smile. "Come here. " The two superheroes shared a quick hug.

"All right. Let's do this. On your marks..."

"Get set."

"Go!" The two superheroes took off quickly reaching their top speeds. The pair smiled at each other as Barry felt Kara grab him and throwing him forward with all her immense strength and speed. However instead of the intended result of opening up at a dimensional breach that would take him back to Earth-1 then going through it. The breech just disappeared, as he was about to touch it.

Stunned he couldn't stop himself from a mild crash landing. It took a moment to regain his posture and Barry found himself staring at where the breech was. He barely noticed Kara nearby "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I don't understand it was right there, I swore that I felt it there then it wasn't! Why can't I go back?!" Barry asked in a frenzy. "I don't know." Kara told him. He was pacing at normal human speed. "Maybe we got it wrong so if we can get it right this time I'll be back home." He said.

Kara shook her head "That was my top speed and I gave it everything I had Barry, maybe your tachyon device is deflected." She told him. And there it was the worst speculation that a stranded speedster could get.

"No don't say that to me because I felt it working right up until that moment when you tossed me" Kara cut him off "Barry, I saw the breach flickering very vaguely when we started running towards it. I'm not sure if you were paying attention like I was towards it, but it vanished out of sight when you were mid jump. You never go as far to touching the breech."

"Listen I know this is too much for you to be taking in so why don't we just go to my place so you can clear your head. I know that the D.E.O will make some credentials for you to get a job and basically have a life while you're stuck here" She suggested.

"Kara I know you're trying to be helpful and I appreciate it, but I just want to be alone right now" Barry speed off leaving Kara by herself and with her concern for him. However all Barry related concern got pushed aside because hours later that evening Non started Myriad. At least the silver lining in that was that The Flash showed up offering Supergirl his help which she gladly accepted because thank Rao he didn't fall under its control. Although after saving the city and Kara burning out her evil uncle eyes out which caused him to die instantly with no lost love there and flying Fort Rozz back up into space. After everything had settled down, Barry consulted the DEO scientists about his tachyon device with every single one of them confirming the harsh truth he was unable to go back to his earth. Although having gotten such horrible news Barry took it in stride and thanked the scientist once again and ran off. Barely half an hour later he was found to be in Fallville, Iowa which surprised Kara a little bit as she was sure he would have went to this earth version of Central City however her gut told her that small town in Iowa was significant enough for Barry to go there.

**A Month Later (Earth 38)**

Time was agonizing it had been an entire four weeks since Kara had been in contact with Barry. There had been a few sightings of The Flash reported. Even when he was distancing himself off The Flash was still saving people, but after the recuses were over he quickly fled the scenes. Kara knew firsthand because one night she wasn't in her usual Supergirl terrority aka National City. She was flying over Central City when her hearing pick up a young woman in distress. However when Supergirl came onto the scene it was already taken care of and she caught a glimpse of a red blur running away from the scene. Nobody had to tell her who that was as much as she wanted to track down the Scarlet Speedster. Supergirl's priority was to make sure the dazed terrified woman got home safely although something about her seem familiar to Kara, but she waved it off.

Supergirl dropped her off in a suburban neighborhood after finding out that the girl simply wanted to go home to her mother. The front lights on the porch turn on as they touch down on the grass and an older lady ran out of the house "Oh thank goodness you're ok!" she yelled out to her daughter who ran full sprint to embraced her. The mother's eyes were fixated on Supergirl as she mouthed a quite thank you, which was acknowledge before Supergirl flew away.

A few days had passed since that near encounter which was all Kara could think about as she carried her groceries and open her door. "Barry I knew you wouldn't stay for that much longer, wait what's wrong." her over joy being replaced quickly by concern as she saw Barry's despondent face. "I have a whole list of what is wrong, but there's that one silver lining I don't have to worry about a doppelgänger run in anywhere on this earth." Kara blinked and shook her head "Wait what do you mean?" She ask putting her bags on the floor.

"Turns out to have a doppelgänger on every earth your parents have to meet and fall in love and get married, then start a family, but that is impossible to do when one half of a pair potential parent dies before that ever happens." Barry wiped his eyes.

"Barry which one of your parents are talking about?" Kara asked him.

Barry burst out laughing although it was humorless. "My mom she died so much younger here. At first I thought the obituary was a sick joke, but her maiden name was sticking out towards me Thompson not Allen without her means no me well no Doppelgänger of me." letting out a humorless laugh before continuing "You know what that means the DEO will not have any trouble whatsoever coming up with my fake background."

Kara kept silent because there was nothing in the guidebook of consoling about how to deal with this rather unique situation. However she was curious about one person in particular that wasn't mentioned. "What about your dad's doppelgänger here did you least look him up?" Barry's response was dry "Didn't see the point of it especially after I found out what happened to the woman who would have been my mom." Kara's heart ached as this was said.

Barry then start full out crying and Kara rushed over to him. They stood stand like that for hours as Barry let out all emotions he suppressed ever since getting on this god forsaken earth.

**Earth 38 A Week Later**

Barry and Kara were at her apartment getting ready for the soirée she was hosting later that evening. Semi reintegrating Barry among her friends and family seemed like a good occasion and Kara want to boost Barry's spirits up.

That's when Alex came through the door. "Hey Alex you're early the real fun doesn't begin until six." Kara told her smiling. However Alex seemed like she had something else on her mind "Yeah I needed to talk to Barry and I'm pretty sure he'll want to hear what I have to say ." She told her sister. Barry frowned in confusion it was weird he was still getting to know Alex well the non brainwashed version of her and the fact, they really haven't had a conversation that wasn't Flash related.

Apparently that was going to change right. "Alex, what will I be interested in knowing?" He asked her. "Um alright this something I never thought I would tell, but Barry you have a sister here." Kara studied Barry as he like went through different emotions of the reveal. "I have a what?" He stated in disbelief. "A sister well a multiverse's half one, but nether-less you're a brother Barry."

"Wow you I never thought I would hear those words even when I was five and thought my mom was pregnant, but it turned out she wasn't. It was a really bad case of the flu." He rambled to the Danvers Sisters. He was someone's brother however it had happened in a way he didn't see coming. His sister oh man he didn't even know if he was the older or younger brother to her here or even if they were about the same age there was so much he wanted to know. Alex seemed to read his mind about it "Her name is Ophelia Allen she's about to turn 21. Your dad of this earth married a Dr. Tina McGee well she's Dr. Tina McGee Allen now and they live in Central City."

Barry chuckle when he did that internet search for to find Star Labs and his friends on this earth. He came up with nada, but there was one thing that was known for certain. There was no Earth 38 Barry Allen unlike Earth 2 he didn't have an equivalent of himself here. The possibility of one of his parents having a different offspring much less to a different partner never even once crossed his mind.

"If you want to her photo is in this file just in case you're wondering what she look alike." Alex told him. Barry let out a breath he didn't know that was being and before his fingers could move to the file. He felt Kara grabbing his other hand her eyes told him 'Whatever happens and whatever your choice I'll be there for you' he smiled at her then put all of his attention and focus onto the file. The photo showed a pretty brunette who share the same facial features as Barry and their shared multiverse father making easy to the family resemblance to be noticed by those with keen eyes. Ironically Barry noticed that although her eyes were about the same shape as his. Her cerulean eyes sightly contrast his green eyes. "Oh my Rao" Kara gasp. "What's wrong?" Barry and Alex asked in unison. Kara shook her head "Nothing, but she's the girl from Central who I escort back home."

"Are you certain?" Alex asked as Barry to keep quite in the background. "Yes I never forget a face and somehow in that moment she seemed familiar to me even though that literally was mine first time meeting her." Another realization drew on Kara "Do know you what this means Barry?!"

"I saved her life without knowing that she was my sister." He said realizing out of all the possibilities and odds in this world that night he went to Central City that the person he saved was his sister.

Now the question was did he go and meet this new found (half) sister or keep his distance. It was like Kara read his thoughts "Hey you don't have to do anything you're not ready for yet. I mean even though I met my cousin for the first time in years I was still apprehensive about meeting the man outside of the Superman suit since the last time I saw Kal he was just a baby wrapped up in that red blanket in a pod ahead of me." Kara told Barry reminding him that she went through a similar ordeal herself.

"At least he knew about you beforehand... me on the other hand to Ophelia I'm a complete stranger who she has no idea of." Barry countered.

"Reading about someone in Kal's case and imagining them in mine is completely different from meeting them." Kara responded.

Alex decided to speak up as mediator "Take it from someone who went from being an only child to having a sister overnight it's overwhelming because that person is your new sibling, but at the same time a stranger who up until that point grew up without you. I mean don't get me worry I eventually got to know Kara and accept her as my sister, but no one gives you a handbook on this stuff. I even asked my friend Josie to describe that natural instinct feeling of being a sibling to someone else when Kara first came to live with us, but it didn't help because one Kara wasn't a baby and second having an alien for an adopted sister was pretty unique case and even though Ophelia doesn't know about you Barry from the moment you became part of this earth inadvertently she became part of the boat my 13 year old self found herself on. Now I don't know her from outside of this file, but she seems like a level headed person much more than I was at that age and if you chose to have a relationship with her in the future. Remember you can set the pace and tone for it all." Alex told Barry.

"What about my dad here?" Barry ask Alex even though he told Kara he didn't want look him after the heartbreak reveal about his mom. He was now curious since being told about Ophelia just now. He saw Alex's face falter and knew it was bad news "Please whatever it's you have to tell me about him I swear I can handle it now." Barry plead with Alex. She still kept quite "Oh don't tell me that he's in prison here like he was on my earth."

"No he's not in prison it's much worse than that Barry your father doppelgänger passed away a few years ago from cancer." She told him. Barry felt his legs wobbling beneath him and Kara super speed a chair underneath him which he found himself on. In hindsight prison was a better alternative than cancer. "There's no history of cancer in our family and he has always been so healthy. So why?" Barry said absent minded forgetting about the distinction between doppelgängers.

Alex nodded at Kara to give her best attempt at comforting Barry. "Barry while it may be true that your father was healthy as a horse back on your earth and his side of the family didn't have any history of cancer you got to take into account that other earths are different so what one earth has an other doesn't. Don't you remember telling me that you went to a Earth where your friends were evil see that's a prime example of a distinction between that earth and your home earth." Kara said trying to get him to think reasonably again.

"That earth also had my dad alive just like mine. In fact he and that version of my mom were going be celebrating their 26 anniversary." Barry point out remembering the happiness radiating from Earth 2's Nora Allen as she thanked him for the tickets to go to **Atlantis** thinking that he was her Barry.

That's when the Danvers sisters got it given Barry came from a world where his parents had him and went to any other world that was similar to that own regard. However here with no parents or a familiar face of a friend Barry ultimately consider himself to be a _Stranger in a Strange Land. _Kara knew he would feel that way for the longest time however the first step to that was meeting his sister "Barry I know you're feeling alone and I'm trying to help you overcome that, but I think you would feel better when you finally meet her because after no matter where you came from she's still family." Kara told him. Barry gave her a smile and before they could talk more about it Winn came through the door with John and Lucy following behind him.

The file was tucked away where Kara hid her diary. The Danvers Sisters sensed that Barry didn't want to talk to the guests about his newfound sister seeing as Barry didn't know what he wanted to do yet. That was ok since Barry didn't need people in his ears chirping about what he should do or shouldn't do. The soirée was a step in the right direction as Barry socialized genuinely having fun. Lucy announced that soon that she would leave National City to go backpacking across the continents wanting to see what life could offer outside of active duty. Everyone wished her well especially John would commended on her leadership while he was unable to lead. Then he offered Winn a position as a D.E.O. agent which dumbstruck the poor fellow it took a slap to get back in reality from Alex to make him say yes accepting the job. Later on that night Barry and Kara were alone as the last guest had left and the clean up was pretty 1.. 2.. 3 with the both of combined. That's when Barry told Kara "Ophelia.. I want to meet her." Kara didn't say anything, but a little smile graced her lips as she looked at Barry going through the file Alex had left him.

**Officially Meeting Ophelia**

Okay Barry don't think of her as your half sister in this moment she's just going to be a new friend just introduce yourself…" he muttered as he forced himself forward, butterflies now erupting in the pit of his stomach as he now compelled herself up the steps to the front door and walk into the floral shop. Instantly he let out a nervous breath of air as he heard the bell chime announcing his arrival and the footsteps that followed it make their way back to the door. What if this was a bad idea? Ophelia like him grew up as an only child and if the situation was reverse he would be little bit skeptic. Assuming he had never start believing in the impossible such as the multiverse. It was too late to turn around now, though.

Ophelia Allen came into his eyesight smiling as she look Barry up and down. Barry discreetly did the same thing with her too. Ophelia's hair was in a plait seeing as she was working and while she did remind Barry of his dad some of her facial expressions reminded him of the Dr. McGee he knew back on his earth. It made sense in hindsight because Ophelia was half Dr. McGee given their relation here. Barry saw her smile falter for a second before she regained her posture. "Hi welcome to Arrowwood Florist I'm Ophelia how may I help you today." she pleasantly. "Um weird question you seem familiar have we ever met before?" she asked getting a sense of familiarity from him.

The butterflies vanished in Barry's stomach as he couldn't help but grin at Ophelia, probably unnerving her slightly as he replied. "No we haven't officially met, but I'm Barry and I heard this store has a great reputation in the florist community and I want to pick out something good for my mom before everyone else comes in and does their mother day's shopping." he said smiling nervously at her after all it was the partial truth. "Alright Barry I'll help you with that. So can you give me an idea of what she would like?" She asked him.

"Here's the thing Ophelia I don't remember exactly what she liked because it's been years since I gave her flowers." Barry admitted sheepishly it was true he never laid at bouquet of flowers his mom's gravesite whenever Joe had taken him there while he was a kid claiming that she wasn't there to actually appreciate them and what was the point seeing as they were to die anyway.

"What would she say about getting flowers from you now?" She asked him curiously. Barry shook his head "I don't know how she has been dead for years and even though I'm used to it by now it's still hard certain times within a year." He told her truthfully. "Oh I'm sorry that was rude, but I know what that's like my dad has been dead for a couple of years now so without him certain holidays like Father's Day aren't really the same anymore." her smile now rueful.

"You seem to have fond memories of him so you can tell me what he was like because I hear talking to a stranger can be helpful when you don't want to talk about it with someone you already know well." Barry nervously babble ignoring the look on his sister's face. Truthfully he want to know something personal about his dad's doppelgänger.

Ophelia seem to consider the offer "Alright Barry I can do that as long as you tell me something about your mom since it's only fair that I'm telling you about him."

"Ok deal." Barry chuckle happy he was doing this. "I used to have this birthday tradition with him instead of singing happy birthday he would play the song I was named after on the piano to wake me up." A wave of nostalgic hit Ophelia as she relived her past birthdays with him.

"I didn't know there was a musical version of Hamlet." Barry remarked which made Ophelia look at him slightly funny. She sighed and rolled her eyes which clue Barry that he had gotten the wrong impression. "What…. a lot of girls get named after musical theatre numbers like take Maria for example!" He said hoping there was a Sound of Music or West Side Story here on this earth so she would get the reference.

"Well even though my mom was born and raised in London she's not a Shakespearean fan and I'm pretty sure nobody remade his work into musicals. Besides I was named what my Uncle Julio declared to be their official couple song." Ophelia said making air quotes with the phrase 'official couple song'. She saw the question on Barry's face "Ugh don't ask apparently when a couple becomes an official according to my uncle the first song they hear becomes their song together. I know it's corny, but you cannot tell a musician differently."

Barry tried to bite back another smile "I don't think it's corny in fact I happen to like your name Ophelia Allen does have a nice ring to it." Her face fell and Barry instantly realized the slip-up. "I never told you my last name so how do you know it?" she asked him. Abort Abort his mind scream, but Barry felt his feet stuck where he was standing.

"Have you been stalking me?" Ophelia asked incredulously as that was the logical conclusion she came up with. That accusation made Barry stammer "No it's not what you're thinking it's hard to explain." Her face hardened as she said "I don't think it will be." then she grabbed his arm with force. Her cerulean eyes turn green much to Barry's amazement and confusion. Suddenly she recoiled and it took a moment for her eyes to get back to normal. "How the hell was my dad in your memories." She said unable to hide the tremble in her voice.

Barry mentally cursed himself he hadn't planned on outing himself in their first meeting. He knew that Ophelia saw enough with that weird eye trick and knew that lying would be futile. There was only one option. "Because he's my dad too at least from the earth I came from!" Barry yelled at her. That confession stunned her however her guard came back up again "You liar!" she shrieked. Barry found himself being tossed halfway across the floor man that hurt. "Please I'm not lying I have no reason to! I just want to meet you because you're the closest thing I have to a blood relative on this earth and even though I'm stuck on this earth learning about you somehow made me less alone crazy as it sounds."

The look she gave him made it clear that she was still furious with the initial deception, but also skeptical. "Oh please-" Ophelia began to say, but Barry interrupt her. "It's true and you cannot deny what you saw in mine memories and I know that you know that they were earnest which by the way I have no idea on how you managed to do that, but it's ok to admit that's terrifying because I'm terrified too even though I wish that I wasn't."

His speech clearly soften Ophelia to an extent. "You're right much as I hate to admit it I did feel how much your memories were genuine, but even though I saw them to know enough you still have some explaining to do." Barry sighed "Well it's a long story, but I don't want to take you away from your work." She smirked and flick her hand which made the sign on the door flip to close. "The store was about to close in 10 minutes so what's ten minutes early for something that's worthwhile besides this place never gets any last minute customers anyway."

"Alright before we start I gotta ask those things you just did are you a Meta-Human?" Barry asked expecting that to be the answer. However to his surprise Ophelia shook her head no and answered "Homo magi." She let out a slight laugh at the look on Barry's face "Basically a fancied term for witch." she explained to him. Yeah that makes a lot of sense Barry thought sarcastically to himself, but he kept his lips pursed. Now wasn't the time to ask as it was her time to listen to his story as she took him into a private room in the back of the store. "Unlike my most people my story begins after I turned eleven." He began to tell her.

* * *

**AN: Alright this is a two parter with this part covering Earth 38 while the next part will obviously cover for Earth 1. That's going deal mostly with ****the perspective of Barry's loved ones as they try to make sense of his mysterious disappearance. Also there's still that matter of Zoom to deal with because without a speedster they're going be doomed unless they get a new one out of thin air ;) Leave a review to me what you though of this first part!**


	2. Part 2: Earth 1

_**So I decided to split the events of two separate earths into two separate chapters basically making this a two shot. Last chapter was all about Earth 38 so now it's time to check in on Barry's home earth and see how those closest to him were effected by his out of the blue disappearance**_

**Earth 1**

Cisco stared blankly at the monitors trying to comprehend what he was seeing. It had been ten minutes and there was no sign of Barry anywhere, the tachyon device had made him faster than ever so there was no reason it should have taken Barry this long to get back to the lab. "He's gone. I don't know how but he's just gone."

"Maybe Barry ran farther than he intended, have you tried expanding the satellite's search range?" Caitlin asked.

"That was the first thing I tried Caitlin, it's still looking for him, if he's still running then he's really overshot the goal. Like crossed the state line overshot." Cisco said.

"Do you think maybe he traveled back in time again?" Iris mused.

"That's incredibly unlikely, chances are if Barry made an unintended trip we all would be somewhere else doing something else since his efforts to get home would drastically alter the timeline to the point that the situation that got us here would have never happened." Wells from Earth-2 interjected.

"Thank you for that Harry, now do you have any idea what might have actually happened to Barry?"

"No, Ramon, I don't have an answer, I've never dealt with tachyon enhancement before. We did get those schematics from Thawne, who hates Mr. Allen with a burning passion, maybe he sabotaged Allen in an effort to destroy him."

"No, Thawne only had a few hours at most, even he couldn't mock up something convincing enough to trick us and also kill Barry in that amount of time. Besides he pushed the timeline with the creation of the particle accelerator forward for his own benefits so he could go back to his original time era the twenty-second century, with a reckless thoughtless step back like a _Reverse-point_" Cisco countered.

Everyone made a face at that even though they were used to Cisco's logic. Harry knew that his theory seem plausible because he knew that Thawne would killed Nora Allen on the night of March 18, 2000 had to be from an entirely different timeline from the one he had met weeks ago. Because what was stopping that overgrown psycho fanboy from changing something else in this century because he didn't get his way.

"Dr. Wells has a point though, what if the tachyon device overcharged Barry's cells like Velocity-9 did to Eliza? He could have just faded into nothingness." Caitlin said.

Cisco shook his head at this. "No, I quadrupled checked the math. There's no way the tachyon device should have done to Barry what V-9 did to Trajectory."

"Well if he didn't go back in time and he didn't disintegrate like Eliza then..." Caitlin began; Iris interrupted her.

"Oh my god why didn't I think of this earlier Cisco your vibes can tell us where Barry is then bam you end breeching to where he's and rescue him!" Iris exclaimed thinking that would be a piece of cake.

"No opening any breaches. I won't let you." Harry objected.

"What why can't Cisco least vibe for Barry to make sure he's safe?" Iris asked.

"What I'm saying West, is after all the trouble we went through to close the breaches I'm not going to letting you open them again. Right now Zoom is a sitting duck on Earth-2, which means that my daughter is out of his reach. That's all that matters to me." he replied.

"We don't want anything to happen to Jesse either, but we can't just do nothing while our best friend is MIA." Caitlin said.

"Fine knock yourself out with the vibing Ramon. We don't even know where he is, but you better hope to God it's not my Earth. Zoom wants him, well more specifically the speed that courses through his veins, because that is one more ingredient for his evil master plan."

Cisco felt his fist tighten and started to bite his tongue from lashing out at Harry. Sure he had gotten used to the man being a jackass, but come on now wasn't the time for this!

"I'll vibe for Barry just have to grab a couple of things first." He said coldly walking out of the Cortex. Less than five minutes had passed when Cisco came back in with his Vibe glasses resting on the top of his head and Barry's StarLabs sweatshirt that he always left at the lab.

He vibed Zoom first to see if he had somehow captured Barry. However, that was a negative. He confirmed it verbally to everyone standing around him, "Nope negative the only prisoners he has are the mysterious iron masked man and your evil Elsa doppelgänger." directing the last part towards Caitlin.

Now it was time to concentrated for Barry's whereabouts well anything Barry related in general. However, Cisco didn't count on the vibe to go wrong. In his vibe he saw two girls (most likely in their late teens). The two girls were in a car, one was singing along to the radio while the other was laughing at the out of tune voice. Then suddenly she screamed... but it was too late. They collided with an oncoming truck. There was such a shocking image of the accident that it actually made his body collapse, back in the cortex.

There was a pause when Harry quipped, "When I said knock yourself with the vibing I didn't mean it literally." Caitlin and Iris both gave him a dirty look before attending to Cisco who was unconscious.

**Med Bay Hours Later**

Caitlin Snow was all by herself in the Med Bay. Iris had left to go tell her dad the news about Barry in person feeling it would be better coming from her. Caitlin supposed Harry was looking for Jesse because of the paranoia setting in as Barry was missing. That left Caitlin alone with her thoughts and that was a scary thing. Even though Cisco insisted he had checked the math, there had to be a miscalculation. How does someone disappear out of mid air? Something was wrong here! Barry believed in the impossible and Caitlin knew as a scientist that she should too. Hell, ever since Team Flash was founded that was basically their unofficial belief system, but Caitlin had a hard time believing now. Her dark thoughts grew cynical, but then she noticed a stir. It was Cisco and Caitlin let out her first relief breath of the day. At least one of her friends was alright and here. Now she was not alone.

"Aw man I just had this horrible nightmare about Barry" was the first sentence that came out of Cisco's mouth when he regained consciousness. Caitlin grimaced, she wished that this whole thing was a nightmare instead of being a reality. "Um Cisco that wasn't a nightmare you had about Barry it actually happened." Cisco groaned, the situation was very bad for Team Flash. "Damnnit my nightmare seems better in comparison now", Cisco muttered. Caitlin said, "Good news you don't have a concussion, but tell me do you remember what you saw in your last vibe that made you faint." Cisco didn't answer as he thought back. The screeching tires and the sound of a girl screaming was all that came back to him.

"Cisco?" Caitlin's concern broke him out of his minor trance. "Um.. I'm pretty sure I saw someone die in my vibe." Caitlin was stunned at that admission and Cisco continued. "I was vibing for Barry's whereabouts. It was surreal.. like I was in the backseat of a car one second, and the next second I'm witnessing these two teenage girls go from just laughing and joking with each other to screaming as they collide with this truck. And what's worse is that I'm then outside of the car and a few feet away from me is the one girls.. and she's dead." Cisco finishing telling Caitlin.

"Oh my god", Caitlin said barely above a whisper. Cisco mindlessly nodded as they both realized what that meant. Caitlin wished she could unhear what Cisco had said, but she knew she could not. Right now, silence was the best conversation that could be had.

**\- Pocket Dimension (Wood between the Worlds) -**

Unbeknownst to those who have studied the theory of the multiverse and to those who had traveled it. The traveling was described in many various different ways depending on how the route was taken. Time Masters would used a special detour inside of the temporal zone to get to whatever earth they would to visit. Metas such as a famous father-daughter duo from Earth 19 would incorporate and honed their navigational skills to use their powers which an amateur like Cisco Ramon would never managed to achieve. After all pretty soon he was going to be losing his powers it was destined to be. Now speedsters on the other hand they had described literally seeing time and space before reaching an earth they would breached into.

However no matter how anyone traveled nobody had ever found this place, but you could be taken there by the right person. That was the case of Chase Carell a resurrected speedster from Earth 9, but to a still functioning Magnetic Field Disruptor that seem like it was the end of his destiny. Not to the Bedisa more communally known as Disa who literally has the power to change and rewrite over destiny. Currently Disa was looking at Earth 1 in her looking glass. She was average at 5'5 with dark brown hair tied back with lighter brown eyes wearing a cloak over some other clothes. This was one of her favorite forms seeing as she had the ability to shape shift.

"You know that curiosity killed the cat." She informed Chase who was reading some of the books from her library. Off limit ones that she had hidden from him and he had found them leaving her more impressed than annoyed. "Good thing I have you around to resurrected me again. Only thing you can't manage to do is send me back home." He told her irritated. Death had made him more snakier than before.

"Time on your home earth stated that your story would end at a certain point there, but it had never stated anything against that you could have another chance to rewind on a new earth." She told him seriously.

He looked up from the book and gave his companion a flabbergasted look. "What did you think I brought you back from the dead so I could have company when needless to say you're rather terrible company, but you're a great speedster. Right now there's a earth they lack speedsters, but they had one who defend them however due to unfortunate circumstances he's not longer there when needed the most to stop Zoom." Disa informed him.

"Let me guess I'm supposed to step in and stop a crazy guy named Zoom from his plans of world domination." Chase said sarcastically. Disa gave him a exasperated glare Chase was smart enough to be somewhat of a smartass, but he lack common sense at times.

"It's not just_ world domination." _She said putting the emphasis on those last two words perhaps it would be better to show him. The scenery around start to shift "Wait what are you doing?" Chase asked little bit scared now making Desia smirk he would see it soon enough. They were in a illusion of a park now with the coloring in monochromatic despite that Chase seem to recognize the place. "Why are we in Renzie Park?" He ask Disa and she replied "You will see soon enough." Not a moment too soon a violent rumble was felt. People in the park began to panic and run not thinking in sound mind that the running was no used. Birds fell straight out of the sky "What the hell," Chase began to say, but then stop mid sentence as he noticed the people getting shallowed up by the ground. Chase's anxiety resurfaced as he saw people who he knew die in such a horrible way it was so much like a out of body experience in a blur. He didn't noticed when Disa made the imagery dissolved placing them back into her humble abode.

"It'll be like a game of dominoes for him. One earth will fall then a other will crushing the next earth in proximity to it and it will keep spinning leaving your earth as one of the many fatalities. So tell me Chase are you going to do nothing or will you become _Rewind_ once again to ensure this will never have to happen." Disa said being very blunt.

"I'll be Rewind just tell me what to do." His defeated voice said. This was excellent because it was never Barry Allen's destiny to face off with Zoom in the first place however the singularity had changed allowing portals between Earth 1 and Earth 2 furthermore it had shown Zoom a vision of his next unsuspecting victim. Not only was he overjoyed to realize that Barry was another speedster to steal from, but he grew secretly more ecstatic with his thoughts of killing his masked prisoner's doppelgänger _Henry Allen._

The joke would be on Zoom since Disa had personally made sure that both Allen men were out of his grasp. Barry on earth 38 while Henry was in a safe undisclosed location believing that he was still in his cabin. Only Henry could be placed back on his home earth after this was all over while Barry has to make a new life for himself on Earth 38. After all more necessary setback would happen to Barry there causing the birth of Flashpoint. _Awful things had happened to speedsters who messed with time who then reset it._

_"_Disa please just tell me what to do" Chase's voice drawing Disa out of her thoughts. She had nearly forgotten about him and the anxiety was coming off in waves. Disa snapped her fingers which put a calming emotion all over Chase. "Here is what you're going to do." She said beginning to tell Chase exactly what he should do once he was on Earth 1. After he got the plan Disa gave him a one way ticket to Earth 1 and watched from over time in her looking glass as he took on Zoom.

The day after Zoom was defeated she made a pit stop on Earth 1 to drop off Henry who she erased his brief memory of her, but before Disa left she bought a newspaper with the headliner being **ZOOM DEFEATED BY THE NEW SPEEDSTER IN TOWN** (with a side note about the missing flash) written by Julie Greer. Then she decided to go to Earth 38 although not in the present day just a few years later. She ended up winding up in front of a maternity ward viewing window where she then spotted a specific baby that made her break out in a big grin… _Astra Allen._

* * *

**Yay I'm finished and I know my last segment was weird, but it was the closest way I pictured closing this entry off. Also forgive any mistakes I did look over most of this, but there's always something that could escaped my notice the first time! Fun Fact the name Bedisa is derived from the Georgian word 'bedi', which means 'fate or destiny' which was really right up her** **alley seeing as she's basically changing people's fates left and right. As you see I made actual replacement speedster character since Zoom still needed to be dealt with. Don't worry Jay Garrick is no longer his prisoner since Rewind helped Team Flash recuse him and speaking of one member there that was prominent here. Seeing as Disa knows everyone's destiny. She knows that Cisco is going be be Vibeless soon because he'll experience a permanent mental block in the near future. Which brings me to another related point yes that vibe Cisco had in this chapter was of Earth 38 Nora dying too soon at a young age. In the last part all of you readers found out she was dead and I know some of you were wondering why and what happened. Well now you know the cause of death, but Cisco never realized he was vibing a young adult Nora from a other earth since that was the first vibe he saw some die in and that messed him up. I know you guys were probably expecting to see more reactions onscreen, but I felt that the scene with Cisco and Caitlin was a good place to stop with showing the effects of a missing Barry sinking in. It would be too hard to do anyone's reaction especially Joe's since being a cop involves solving cases, but Barry being Joe's own Cold Case (A case that a cop cannot never get over until his/her dying day) well it's a lot to showcase and it goes without saying that Team Flash will never figure out what exactly happened to Barry cuz obviously they don't know where he's and on the other side since Barry knows he cannot go home for whatever reason. He thinks it'll be futile sending a message to inform his (former) team where he's. Ok don't forget to submit a review and if you have any questions I'll answer them the best I can! - Silver- Infinite. **


End file.
